Kido Vista
Kido Vista is the Capital star system of the Gauss Dominion, having acquired its prestige from being the site of the Battle of Kido Vista during the end Space Conflict Era, as well as its closeness to the Cosmic Nexus. The capital has a population of 1 quadrillion, representing about 7% the galactic population. Locations Kido Kido is the gas giant at the center of the star system. The planet has been partially converted into a shell planet providing climatologically engineered terrain for cities, resorts, estates for wealthy residents, and nature preserves while linear gas refineries and massive chandelier cities and Mediocine colonies dangle from the bottom. This shell is actually 10 layers thick, with each subsequent layer supported by active support columns. Due to the gas planet's low density it has a gravity at the upper cloud layers similar to that of a terrestrial planet. This is an ongoing project with active support systems slowly expanding both north and south as more space is needed, and is projected to be finished by around 1750DE. Kido Orbital Ring The Kido orbital ring is 1,000 kilometers thick and divided into five sections, the inner ring, the middle ring, the inter-ring, the outer ring, and the spires, with the edge of the outer ring creating a diamater of 250,000 kilometers. Inner Ring The inner ring contains mostly utilities and power generation equipment immaculately maintained autonomously by uncountable hordes of robots. These utilities include vast reserves of weapons and equipment, ship production facilities, reactors and fuel depots, vast supplies of raw materials and assembly bays. Though the main feature of the inner ring is the planetary shield generator. This massive generator can enclose the entire planet and moon system in an Iym shield able to resist antiplanetary weaponry with ease. The inner ring also contains the primary computational arrays for Sacodias, Harpidius, Antibias and Vindius inside hardened bunkers guarded at all times. As of 1212DE the inner ring is being modernized; thousand year old technology being replaced with newer, stronger and more modern variants to support the increased infrastructure load on the ring. Middle Ring The Middle ring is the first ring to be constructed. As such it is not as specialized and contains a various things, including the high council's meeting chambers along with various administrative branches making their bases here. Most of the middle ring contains districted neighborhoods designed for the gauss dominion's various races, harkoning back to a time when trust and cultural exchange between them was less acceptable. These neighborhoods are slowly being renovated to integrate modern technology into the aging structures and rebuild them to reflect the dominion's evolved values of interspecies cooperation. Inter-ring The inter-ring acts as a commercial and industrial district. It is here that a majority of civilian manufacturing and commerce occurs. Citizens would typically commute from the middle ring or outer ring via networks of hypersonic trains traveling down vacuum tunnels. The ring was left uncovered to allow ships to enter the cityscape on the top or bottom alleviating strain and congestion on the ring. Outer Ring The Outer Ring is the newest section of the ring. Though it is structurally complete from the exterior, large portions are still largely empty voids hundreds of kilometers across with inactive tram stations that stop in an empty void. and capped utility hookups. Sections have been converted to nature preserves and artificial terrain while the outer edge has been bought up by utilities and civilian docks and shipyards. The Spires The Spires are a set of 16 needle-like structures on the outside of the ring. These are gravitationally bound via experimental hyperdimensional entanglement struts to a rotating structure inside the inner ring. These struts orbit in the opposite direction of the primary ring and contain extremely powerful and versatile gravitational manipuatlion devices allowing them to control the orbits of the planet's 8 moons, though the moons formed a resonance tidal forces and influences from other bodies had the potential to destroy the entire system without minor orbital adjustments occurring regularly. However, for a short time they can be taken off this duty and used to push or pull on approaching ships; be they allied or enemy. Vistan Moons Kido Vista has 8 engineered moons. These serviced as tests for the dominion's planetary engineering technology as all of the moons are artificially constructed and terraformed into verdant paradises. Each of these moons services as an embassy to one of the dominion's major member races, though members of every race live on it. The moons form a binary sequence resonance, with each one having an orbital period double that of the moon further inward. (1:2:4:8:16:32:64:128 orbital resonance) Kido Matarias orbits the closest and is the embassy for the Go'shii. The Go'shii keep various religious institutions and artistic embassies on their moon. Kido Kathoharis orbits the second closest and is the embassy for the Katharians. It has more oceans proportionally than the other moons and vast underwater cities. (It is the one pictured on the righthand side) Kido Hemdurus orbits the third closest and was meant as the embassy of the now extinct Mendians, however since their extinction it has turned into a museum world where a majority of the relics of their civilization are kept, since their surviving planets have been claimed by other species. Kido Gorlosis orbits the fourth closest and is the embassy of the Cauldarions. Kido Zargus orbits the fifth closest and is the embassy of the Mediocines. Kido Telesphius orbits the sixth closest and is the embassy of the Farrians. Kido Nocturheim orbits the seventh closest and is the embassy of the Gare'darians. Kido Haptulin orbits the eighth closest and is meant for the Hoytachians once the bill is ratified for them to formally join the Gauss Dominion. The Moons function on a as a timekeeping device, with the furthest moon taking 128 days to orbit. At the start of a new year all of the moons align facing directly towards the sun eclipsing one another. Kido Astrisara Kido Astrisara is the star that Kido Vista orbits. It is able to be encompassed in a deployable Dyson Sphere which harnesses the stars' entire energy output projecting a shield around the entire star system. This sphere, while larger in size is actually less massive than the primary ring, with two large stations suspended above the stars' poles at a range of about 10 solar radii and a web of thin rails surrounding the star. When the shield is activated, energy collector panels will be unfolded from the rails, darkening the entire star. Prototype harmonic gravity waves can then be used to increase the draw of Materium particles from neighboring dimensions into star increasing its energy output 10 fold while maintaining the stars' radius. Defenses Kido Vista is the most well defended location in the Dominion. Designed to be safe even if Time Demons or the World Eater should ever return. Though the entire galaxy and its forces formally constitute the defense force the dedicated defenses begin at the outer wall of the star system. A private FEWIS field serves as the outermost layer of defense at a range of 1 light year, constructed. These stations are more advanced than the ones placed on the outer boarders, serving as checkpoints for ships moving in and out of the field equipped with powerful resonance scanners. Sector 8 agents are frequently seen in uniform coming aboard and checking ships that enter or leave the line. Beyond that is the oort defenses. The oort cloud of the star system has been reinforced with asteroids, trillions of them brought in from nearby systems reinforced the naturally occurring asteroid cloud. Around 1 in 100 of these asteroids contained hidden defensive systems, with the remainder acting as decoys. Most contained a multi-layered grid of hidden interdictor stations forcing ships to enter at sub-light. Most the rest contained varieties of weapons systems. Some asteroids contained a simple gyro, power generator and kilometer-long projectile weapon concealed within their longest axis, with a small hatch to allow the projectile to exit. Others contained hidden missile silos or protophoton arrays designed to assault enemies with surprise swarms of missiles and incinerate RKKVs respectively. This system was designed to force any prospective attacker to fight their way through around lightyear of space at sub light speeds, a process which could theoretically stall any potential attacker for years or even decades. Finally one would reach the outer edge of the star system, at the range of the Dyson shield. This shield could withstand direct hits from supernova. The System was always defended by a very large military force, typically around a billion warships of various classes. Several Animus Pilots would be kept on hand at all times including at least 3 A-Tier pilots. The rings themselves were absurdly resilient and contained their own defensive systems, often advanced point defense arrays and millions of anti-capital weapons apiece. Despite all of these defenses and Kido Vista formally being listed and recognized as the dominion's capital, the system held little in the way of critical industrial or political importance. It was typically protocol to evacuate the high council and civilians if the galaxy was under siege and it was thought that the system might be threatened, as well-planned redundancies for just about every political, economic and computational role the system existed elsewhere in the galaxy. In this sense the entire capital was, to some degree, meant to serve as a massive booby trap or distraction for any attacking force. Category:Locations